


The Mother of Dragons

by Leaf-Groot (Tavina)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daenerys is the Mother of Geese, Drogon & Rhaegal & Viserion are Geese (and also their canon size as adults), Fic Exchange, Gen, If it looks like a dragon, Jon Snow cannot sleep at night, The Geese are Dragons, and honks like a goose, it's still a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Leaf-Groot
Summary: Daenerys is the Mother of Dragons, or at least, that's what everyone believes.
Relationships: Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen, Drogon & Rhaegal & Viserion & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	The Mother of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

“The world hasn’t seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born.” Daenerys Targaryen continued talking, but to be perfectly honest, Jon Snow had long since stopped paying her words even a lick of attention. 

There’d been rumours of dragons across the narrow sea for some time now, but whatever creatures he was looking at right now? 

They  _ surely,  _ could not be properly termed dragons. 

Oh sure, they were large — like dragons. 

They hissed — like dragons. 

They had wings — like dragons.

They were teritorial… like dragons. 

They were very like dragons!  _ Very  _ like dragons. 

Except they were also not like dragons at all. 

For one thing, he was fairly certain, only fairly certain mind you, for there’s no one living who had ever  _ seen  _ a dragon, that dragons had...scales. Not feathers. 

Nor were dragons supposed to be white? 

Or have yellow beaks? 

“Your...dragons.” He heard himself say, rather dazedly. 

“My dragons.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you like to test any doubts you have, Lord Snow?” 

She’d just refused to acknowledge the independence of the North. 

The nearest… dragon? Not a dragon? Hissed at him. 

Suddenly whatever complaints he had about the lack of proper acknowledgment for himself and the idea that they might possibly not be dragons seemed...slightly less important. 

He doesn’t want to  _ actually  _ test if they can burn him to death, thank you very much. 

“No of course not.” He found himself saying. “They are very large, ferocious dragons. Of course they are.” 

And if it still doesn’t seem quite right to him, well, he reminded himself that no one had seen a dragon in centuries after all. 

Maybe all dragons had feathers, and were white, and had yellow beaks. 

Maybe they all did and no one ever bothered to say so. 

_ That’s what it is. _ Jon Snow convinced himself so he could better sleep at night.  _ Of course they’re dragons.  _

Because after all, if they were  _ not  _ dragons, he’d have to live with the knowledge that Daenerys Stormborn had hatched some...other...eldritch being from the beyond that were  _ almost  _ dragons. 

And that would just be too terrible to comprehend.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for an exchange! I had a lot of fun. *scurries away to write more random goose fic.*


End file.
